


Downtime

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-14
Updated: 2004-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Downtime

Sam frowned and tightened a piece of duct tape. She so rarely built stuff in her basement anymore, no wonder things were falling apart. Her soldering iron was dying a slow and painful death, and the pizza from Rudy's was due any minute, and she _really_ wanted to finish this before -- shit.

"Crappy capacitor." That would need to be redone.

The doorbell rang. Damn. She unplugged the soldering iron and headed upstairs.

***

"So, whatcha doin' for vacation?"

Daniel answered for her, _sotto voce_ , "same thing she does every vacation, Pinky".

That got an eye-roll from her *and* Jack.

***

Teal'C, God help them all, was being formally inducted into the Ren and Stimpy fan club, per Jack. Oh, the horror. Although, "Space Madness" really was pretty damn funny. 

Daniel would be lounging insouciantly about home, or so he'd claimed. There'd been threats of cleaning, but no one took him seriously.

She flipped through a few channels, open pizza box and a roll of paper towels sitting primly side-by-side on the coffee table. 

Sam watched 20 minutes of something on Joseph Campbell, bolting the first half slice, which was the only way to eat one of Rudy's kitchen-sink pizzas. Pizza dough was simply not structurally intended to bear this much weight.

After 20 minutes of Joseph, Sam realized Daniel was not in fact sitting next to her insisting on watching, and worse, correcting. She changed the channel again.

Five minutes of cartoons before she realized Jack was also not in fact sitting at the end of her sofa, arguing with whoever'd listen about which was funnier, Bugs and Elmer or Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner.

One minute of some talking head and a famous blond stick with tits who knew nothing about the world and proved it every time she opened her mouth.

Sam stared at the pizza. The olives stared back. 

Kitchen-sink wasn't even her favorite.

"Shit."

Daniel answered on the first ring, which meant he was on the phone already with someone else. "Sam?"

"I've got pizza from Rudy's", she said without preamble.

"Thank God. I'll tell Jack. See you in 15."

Sam hung up and sat back down.

She picked up the next slice. Much better.

THE END


End file.
